


Need

by JohnWatson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWatson/pseuds/JohnWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi would never verbally admit to it, but she loved being pounded like this. Oh, she enjoyed being in control, but there was nothing she liked better than someone who knew what they were doing to relinquish it from her. And in such a delicious way too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Naomi had always had known she liked to lead. To tell people what to do, guide them, to be in command. She relished the control. She also knew she liked to be watched, fawned upon. Admired. _Revered_ , even. She knew she was a little more forceful, a bit more partial towards dishonesty, a little more depraved than most of her brothers and sisters. It wasn’t always the best of traits for an angel, but she knew it made for a damned good warrior.

 

It had been so long since she had done something for herself. She had had nothing but her mission at the forefront of her attentions for so very long. _Look after Heaven_. It was everything, the only thing that mattered.

 

However, she was not a machine. She knew she needed to clear her head every once in a while. But _oh_ , how she had been looking forward to this.

 

She lifted the lid on the box and reached for the zipper on her immaculate, tailored, grey pants.

 

\--

 

Naomi was squirming in her seat, cheeks flushed bright crimson. It had been a risk to keep it in during a meeting, where she’d have to interact with others, keep her composure, sound intelligent. But, oh, the thrill had been well worth the risk. Knowing she was doing something so very… _wrong_ , it excited her. For Naomi, the audience just added to novelty of the situation.

 

All up, maybe forty minutes had passed. She had been hoping to last hour at least, and draw it out. At this point, that notion was so unlikely it was laughable. It was getting to the point where every small movement – reaching for a pen on her desk, shifting her weight in her seat – put pressure on the toy in a way that brought to the centre of her attention. She knew she needed this, and she needed it _now_.

 

Stubborn as she was, she still attempted to hold it off. She shifted her weight, attempting to ease some of the pressure. She rolled her hips to the left, but it only caused the toy to slide deeper into her. She gasped. Out loud. _Fuck_. She was shocked at her own self control. Or rather, lack thereof. Not that she let that stop her.

 

Licking her lips, she gave into it. She rocked into toy, eyelids fluttering closed when it ground into her sweet spot. But _god_ , was she burning up. She shrugged out of her suit jacket and popped the first few buttons of her blouse open, moaning dazedly when the movement caused the toy to dig into her. _You know what…_ She reached for the little remote, and clicked up to the first notch.

 

She groaned, a low rumble resonating from deep inside her chest. The little toy was fucking her from the inside out, thrumming inside her. Her fingers curled into the armrests of her chair, gripping so tight the chair squeaked in protest. She was so wet that her pants were sticking between her legs. She was now unabashedly grinding her hips into the toy. Her chair scraped against the floor as her breathy gasps permeated the otherwise silent room. She reached-

 

Abruptly, she stilled her gyrating hips, barely stifling her gasp upon the demon’s sudden appearance. That woman - if such a creature could even be referred to as one - certainly had very interesting timing.

 

“ _Abaddon_?” She gulped, scrambling to get her breathing under control, whilst also attempting to find a subtle way to get her hands on the remote and turn the toy off. Abaddon was quite possibly the worst person she could think of to choose to show up right now.

 

She knew she would enjoy _every_ moment.

 

“Yes, darling. I have a proposition for you,” Naomi raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Abaddon laughed. “ _Naughty_! I was thinking more of a business arrangement. Something along the lines of…” She trailed off, tilting her head to the side curiously. “What’s got your knickers in a knot?” She questioned, really stopping to take in Naomi’s dishevelled appearance.

 

A few stands of hair slipping out of her neat bun, awkward posture, her jacket flung haphazardly across her desk. She noted her flushed skin. The top few buttons of her blouse were popped, ample cleavage spilling out. She couldn’t possibly… _oh_ , but she _had_ been, hadn’t she? Abaddon’s pretty face broke out in a sly grin. _Oh_ , _this was going to be just a little too much fun._

 

Under her desk, Naomi fumbled with the remote, finally getting the toy to stop vibrating. She couldn’t suppress a sigh of relief. Now she could actually _think_.

 

“Abaddon… what _do_ you want?” She tried to sound stern, but in reality her voice was weak and gravelly. Abaddon smirked. Inwardly, Naomi cursed her lack of composure.

 

“Oh, never mind that. We can talk business later.” She stalked up to Naomi’s desk boldly, head held high, engulfed within the aura of own personal brand of irreverent confidence, as always. Naomi’s eyes widened when she leaned over her desk, a hand reaching out to push a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning in to whisper, right into her ear. “Pleasure first, I think.” Naomi’s breathing hitched. Oh. She shouldn’t, she really, _really_ shouldn’t do this. Not again.

 

It was so wrong for someone in her position, someone regarded as highly as she was in Heaven to be fraternising with a demon. Especially this filthy piece of work.

 

Abaddon pulled back slightly, caressing Naomi’s face before pressing her lips to hers. She allowed her closed lips to just glance Naomi’s teasingly, before pulling back slightly. Naomi growled lowly, winding her fingers through Abaddon’s red locks and crushing her mouth to hers.

 

Abaddon smirked against her lips. Naomi had caved in far too quickly and they both knew it. Naomi parted Abaddon’s lips with hers, tongues meeting. Unthinkingly, she reached up to fist her hand in her shirt, rising out of her seat to gain better access to Abaddon’s mouth. Naomi gasped into her mouth when the forgotten toy was jarred inside her.

 

“ _Fuck_.” She panted.

 

“Babe? What is with you today?” Naomi’s own arousal was suddenly the only thing she could stand to think of.  

 

“Get over here, now.” She demanded. Intrigued by her sudden fierceness, she skipped around the desk to meet the angel.

 

Naomi’s mouth immediately descended on hers. She kissed her harshly, tongue licking into her mouth, one hand in her red hair and the other sneaking under her shirt as she backed her into her desk. Abaddon’s fingers tangled in her hair, freeing it from the confines of the bun. She was startled to feel the desk nudging against the back of her thighs, lost as she was in Naomi.

 

The desperate angel broke apart their embrace, grabbing her by the hips and hoisting her onto the desk. With each moment’s passing Naomi was painfully hyperaware of the little toy, nudging inside her.

 

“I need you, _now_.” She growled, so demandingly it was almost threatening.

 

“You _have_ me, babe.” Abaddon still sounded somewhat puzzled. Naomi decided to clear up that confusion for her. She stepped back and popped the button on her pants, shoving them down the length of her long legs.

 

“Dessert _and_ a show.” Abaddon murmured, trying to look unaffected, though in reality was undeniably entranced by Naomi’s unintentional show. She gaped at what came into view as more of her clothing was shed. Naomi grinned saucily at Abaddon, shrugging her pants off of her fully. She stood in before Abaddon in her blouse, with the numerous straps criss-crossing her hips that held the dormant vibrator inside her in plain sight.

 

“Very naughty,” Abaddon commented, pushing off the desk to touch her. “I _like_ it.”

 

“Now, will you please just _touch_ me?”

 

“All in good time, love.” Abaddon slowly circled Naomi, devouring her exposed flesh with her eyes. She eyed her slender, long legs, the curve of her sweet, round, ass. She licked her lips at the sight of the buttons on her blouse straining against her ample, heaving chest. Stood behind her, she pulled aside the dark curtain of her hair, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Naomi shivered. Abaddon’s leg pushed between Naomi’s, nudging against the toy still embedded inside her.

 

Naomi’s pink lips parted as she dragged in a gasping breath. Instinctively her wet walls clamped around it. It felt so good to finally have some pressure against her. Abaddon’s leg pushed between hers again, gliding in the slick wetness that had gathered at the apex of her thighs. Naomi ground back against her, the curve of her ass pushing into Abaddon’s hips.

 

Abaddon’s arms formed a vice around her waist, holding her tight against her frame as a rough rhythm ignited between their hips. Abaddon breathed into Naomi’s ear, licking the length of the delicate appendage. Naomi’s periodic breathy gasps broke their rhythmic chorus and erupted in a desperate gasp when Abaddon’s hands found their way up her top. Her hands kneaded the abundance of soft flesh they found, fingers rolling her pert nipples through her bra.

 

“ _Abby_! Abby, I need you _now_.” Naomi was clenching so tight it almost hurt. She needed her inside _now_. She wasn’t going to last much longer, but she didn’t want to finish without her demon.

 

“I’ll take care of you, babe.” Abaddon right hand slid down her body, but Naomi broke from her embrace before her hand could reach home. Both women startled from the sudden loss of contact and warmth. Naomi spun to face Abaddon.

 

She removed her blouse and bra and undid the buckles on the device as Abaddon watched, whilst she undressed. Gripping it by the base, she met Abaddon’s gaze as she eased it out of her. Her pussy undulated around they toy as she pulled it out, unwilling to relinquish it. With a wet sounding noise, the head of the apparatus came into view, leaving her pussy aching with emptiness and trailing wetness onto her thighs.

 

Abaddon gaped slightly at the exaggerated girth of the glistening toy. _That had been_ inside _her_? _No wonder she had been impatient…_ Abaddon mused. She fiddled with straps on it, beginning to buckle it to her hips, the insert facing outwards this time. As soon as Abaddon put the pieces together, she stopped Naomi, taking it from her hands. Naomi frowned.

 

“Abby?” As tempting as the notion of Naomi fucking her was, she had a _much_ better idea.

 

“I need you over the desk, ass up.” Naomi’s eyes widened at her request, pupils dilating with the image that command painted in her mind. With Naomi’s assistance, Abaddon fastened the device to her. Naomi bent over the desk, ass up in the air, the cold glass a welcome shock against her over heated skin.

 

“Mmm,” Abaddon hummed appreciatively, drinking in the pretty image before her. Her angel, the queen of heaven no less, was bent over her own desk, exposed and looking very pretty for little old Abby.

 

She trailed her hands over her back, fingertips glancing each of the individual bumps of her vertebrae as Naomi squirmed in anticipation. Her back arched up when Abaddon caressed her shoulder blades, where her wings would normally sit. Forcefully, she gripped the back of her neck and shoved her down.

 

Naomi choked on a gasp.

 

She resumed tracing the contours of her body. She seemed most reactive when her fingers descended on her sides, unable to keep still. Unless, of course…

 

“Are you… _ticklish_?” Abaddon’s tone was teasing, which was possibly the very last thing Naomi wanted right now.

 

“ _Please_ , Abby, not now.” She groaned lowly, wriggling her ass into the strap on, desperate for friction.

 

“Ah, ah!” She grasped Naomi by the hips and pushed her back into the desk roughly, simultaneously snapping her hips back and away from her. _Sneaky little bitch_.

 

“Abby… Abaddon _please_ …” Abaddon smirked. Oh, she was so buggered if she was begging already. Keeping a firm grip on Naomi’s bucking hips; she leaned over until she was pressed against her. Her breasts were pushing into her back, the device nudging between her legs, every inch of her frame in line with hers. Into her ear, she murmured salaciously,

 

“I’ll have to remember that for the future.”

 

Naomi merely groaned by means of a reply. 

 

Abaddon cupped her hand between her legs. Naomi rolled her hips into the friction, desperate for more contact. Abaddon slid one finger between her folds, smirking upon discovering how wet she was. Naomi stopped breathing altogether when that finger started teasing clit.

 

Naomi liked the feeling of Abaddon’s weight pressed heavily on top of her, her breath hot down her neck. She actually squeaked when Abaddon suddenly thrusted two fingers deep inside her. Naomi rocked into the intrusion, but Abaddon didn’t move.

 

“Abby, Abby I _fucking_ need you _now_!” Naomi demanded after a minute or of her stationary torture. Abaddon figured if she had reduced the angel to swearing, begging and yelling, she must be ready. Abaddon eased her fingers out of Naomi’s body, rising to a standing position and gripping Naomi firmly by the hips. Naomi drew in a ragged anticipatory breath.

 

Abaddon nudged between her folds, the head of her dick up against her cunt, but not inside. Anticipation was thick in the air, with no sound but laboured breathing from the two women. Without warning, Abaddon’s hand came down so hard on Naomi’s ass, the sound of flesh-on-flesh reverberated throughout the room. She jerked in the demon’s tight grasp, gasping breathlessly against the desk, dazed.

 

Suddenly, both her hands were on her hips again in her harsh grip, cementing her to the desk when she pushed all the way in with one fluid stroke. She gave Naomi a mere few seconds to adjust to her girth before pulling out to the tip, and thrusting in to the root. A throaty groan ripped from deep within Naomi’s chest.

 

Naomi and Abaddon rapidly fell into a bruising rhythm. Abaddon pounded into Naomi so hard the desk slid back with each thrust. Naomi scrabbled helplessly for purchase, clawing at the smooth glass and finding none. Abaddon’s cock and intense grip was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

 

Naomi would never verbally admit to it, but she loved being pounded like this. Oh, she enjoyed being in control, but there was nothing she liked better than someone who knew what they were doing to relinquish it from her. And in such a delicious way too.

For no apparent reason, Abaddon slowed down. Naomi took the opportunity to catch her breath, caught between a strange mix of relief and frustration.

 

“Why, -are you stopping?” The query tumbled out in little breathless spurts of speech.

 

“What’s this?” Naomi squirmed when Abaddon bent over whilst still sheathed within her, to retrieve the object of her curiosity. Abaddon dangled the small remote in front of her face. Her eyes widened.

 

“Uh…” Naomi began, hesitant. And for good reason too.

 

“Well?”

 

“It, um, works together with _this_.” She wriggled her bum into Abaddon to further articulate her point.

“What could it possib- Oh.” Realisation dawned in Abaddon’s tone. “ _Oh_.” She repeated once more, smugly.

 

“Are you- _fuck_! Fucking _shit_!” Abaddon grinned upon Naomi’s loud interjection.

 

“Guess it works then.” Abaddon could feel the thrumming of the vibrator through the plastic framework of the toy.  

 

Abaddon’s hips rocked rhythmically against her ass, but she remained fully sheathed within her. The vibrator was humming right into Naomi’s core, and with the way Abaddon was moving her hips, she wasn’t going to last long. Abaddon tilted her hips up, they toy inside sliding in just that bit deeper and nudging that spot inside her. Naomi exploded with yelp, curling into the desk.  

 

Abaddon flicked off the vibrator, and continued to thrust into her debauched angel as she rode out her high. Naomi’s cunt undulated and spasmed so hard around the intrusion it almost hurt. She hadn’t had such a satisfying orgasm in… well, a few human lifetimes. Abaddon eased out of her gradually.

 

Naomi stood on shaky legs to face Abaddon, kissing her deeply. Together, they quickly rid Abaddon of the apparatus restricting Naomi from her heat. Two of Naomi’s fingers were knuckle deep in her cunt before it hit the floor. Naomi’s tongue was in her mouth as her digits pumped in and out of Abaddon’s slick core. Abaddon’s moans were swallowed up by Naomi’s mouth. She pushed a third finger in with the next thrust, curling her digits on the upstroke.

 

Abaddon convulsed in her arms, her mouth detaching from Naomi’s as she screamed her name. Her eyes went black as she came. Her teeth sunk into the base of her neck, hips grinding into Naomi’s hand as she rode it out.

 

Abaddon panted as she watched Naomi bring her glistening fingers to her lips. Her tongue lapped up her come greedily. No denying it, it was one the hottest things Abaddon had ever seen. Abaddon kissed her languidly when she was done, tasting herself on her tongue.

 

“What was it you came for?” Naomi asked when they broke apart to hunt down their clothes.

 

“Hmmm?” Abaddon frowned, confused as she pulled her jeans over her hips. “Oh that!” She exclaimed upon recalling. Naomi was amused that they had each gotten so distracted by one another that she’d completely forgotten her original intent. “Well I was thinking… the queen of heaven and the queen of hell. We could get a lot done if we just worked together.”

 

“You’re proposing an alliance?”

 

“Yup.” Naomi considered it. She didn’t trust her, not by a long shot, but she did _know_ her. They had chanced upon each other on numerous occasions during their long lives, whether it had been an unfriendly encounter or one that was a little _too_ friendly – much like this one. Either way, each meeting had taught her much about the demon. And she was right; between them they had control over enough resources to wipe the human race extinct twice over. Besides, she wouldn’t have to abandon Heaven or her beliefs and morals if she banded with her. It was just an alliance, a promise to help the other when needed, not a change of lifestyle. Together they would be so powerful, and Naomi just couldn’t resist that prospect.

 

“Yes.” She said simply. Abaddon grinned.

 

“Then let the new era begin.” Abaddon kissed Naomi triumphantly. Naomi smiled into the kiss.

 

For the first time in a long while, Naomi had more of a reason to live than merely ‘her mission’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure a device like this doesn't actually exist... so in case you didn't get it from the fic, it's basically just a strap-on that can be worn inside the wearer or outside to please someone else. And it also vibrates. Anyways so I'll probably cross post this onto ff.net, so please let me know if there are any spelling/grammatical errors. And please, please comment or kudos if you enjoyed this fic, it really means a lot to us authors.


End file.
